The Ultimate Phan Proof
by Twisted Storyteller
Summary: Dan makes a YouTube video explaining how he and Phil got together.


**A/N: Hello, so if you are not aware, this is the first fanfiction that I have ever published on this site. I have made one of my fanfictions public on instagram before and I might publish it on here. Anyway, I am American, so everything on here will be written in American format... I guess. Thanks for taking the time to read this and please enjoy!**

 **By the way, if you were wondering what the word count was without the Author's Note, then it is 1, 027.**

"Hello Internet," Daniel Howell says to his camera. "So, if you've read the title, you will know that today I am going to be talking about this."

Dan points his left index finger into the air where he was going to put the word 'Phan' (and maybe a sound effect) during the editing. "If you don't know what it is, then I suggest you get off the Internet." Dan paused so that a jump cut could be added there.

"So it's basically a ship between me and Phil that has been alive since 2009—the year we met," he paused and stared off for a bit, thinking back to that month he finally met AmazingPhil in person.

"Well, it's real. I-I'll just wait a moment you to, uh, finish fangirling," Dan paused for a second time to add a jump cut.

"Okay, so I am someone who is aware of all those millions of fanfictions, theories, proofs, and all that garbage of how we got together, but this video... has the Ultimate Phan Proof." The last three words were said dramatically and was probably going to have an exploding sound effect added.

"All you stalkers with no social life know about the story of how Phil noticed me and then we started Skyping each other for hours. We actually got together during a video chat long before we met in person. Heh, heh, here's a little 'story time with Dan'." When the editing came around, those words were going to be written in huge white block letters and placed across the screen.

During the filming of Dan explaining the events of the day they proclaimed their love to and for each other, he began to recall how the conversation had actually went with Phil.

Flashback: _Dan was laughing at a witty comment that Phil had just said when he suddenly remembered something that he had been trying to forget._

 _"Fuck, I forgot to do the laundry!" Dan exclaimed suddenly and loudly, causing Phil to cover his ears from the other end of the screen._

 _"Oh... bye," Phil replied wistfully, waving._

 _"No, wait!" Dan shouted again. Phil flinched, but didn't cover his ears. "Uh, the-the laundry can wait..." The truth was that Dan had actually been putting it off for a few days now, but Phil didn't need to know that._

 _"You sure?" Phil asked, the happy tone once again present in his voice. "I don't want to get in the way or anything."_

 _"You aren't. okay? Besides, I'd much rather talk to you than do laundry."_

 _Phil laughed, "Me too. I mean, talk to you, not me!"_

 _"I figured." Before long, Dan and Phil were saying ridiculous things about what they'd prefer not to do than video chat._

 _Then, Phil said, "I'd rather talk to you than fall in love." Instantly after, a look of regret crossed his face and no words were exchanged between the two boys for a few minutes. They stared at each other for a long time before Phil spoke again, "I mean, because I don't want to f-fall in love."_

 _The both of them knew that this was a lie, but it helped to weaken the void of awkwardness so they went along with it. "Yeah, yeah," Dan said, "I don't really think I'm interested in finding love either." This was also a lie, since Dan was actually interested in finding love with the person he was currently having a conversation with._

 _Hesitantly, the two boys continued the conversation. Things were still beginning to creep back into their regular banter._

 _"Stop! Just stop!" Dan put his hands up and interrupted what Phil was saying about lions. "I-we can't just go on like nothing happened. Phil... I like you."_

 _End Flashback ;)_

Dan smiled at the memory and snapped out of his thoughts to look back at the camera. "Yes, I literally said the words 'Phil I like you," Dan continued, laughing at just the thought of how lame he was. "So yeah, you thought you were couple goals? Look at us... Ugh, why do I know I'm going to regret saying that?" Dan put a hand up to his forehead. "I-I need to stop..."

"Moving on," Dan paused so he could add another jump cut after those words, "I bet more than half of you dedicate your lives into finding tons of proof on Phan—although that is quite creepy and stalker-ish and I am judging you all harshly right now—it is also quite...cute, I guess...? So I guess I'm congratulating your hard work for this video."

Dan leaned back slightly in his chair and turned his head to the side to yell, "Phil!"

"What?" a muffled, annoyed voice replied. Because of a jump cut, Phil seemed to appear sitting to the right of Dan a second later.

Dan turned to look at Phil, "You love me don't you?"

Phil giggled and said gently, "of course I do," while looking at the camera. A cross between the emotions annoyed and humorous crossed over Dan's facial features.

"You're just saying that for the camera, aren't you?" Dan mocked sadness onto his face and voice, "Wow Phil, I feel like you don't love me..."

"Of course I love you," Phil repeated, before knocking Dan from his chair in the same style that he had tackled him in the first phil is not on fire. There was a huge crash, followed by the sound of laughing from Phil and moaning (in pain) from Dan.

"Stop making me have to edit more, you spork!" Dan whined. There was going to be a jump cut right after that and then the closing.

"So thanks for watching and I hope you enjoyed my little heart-to-heart. Give this video a thumbs up and I may do another one like this, but without Phil—

"Hey!" Phil complained from somewhere off camera.

"—and click subscribe if you want to be told when I make a new video. Bye."

 **A/N: So there we go! This actually took me an incredibly long time to write and then type up (because I work better on paper), so I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review or give me feedback about my writing. Thanks again for reading my fanfiction!**


End file.
